Bloodied Wings
by XxBrokenxBeyondxRepairxX
Summary: What happens when the one you love is dying, and you're powerless to stop it? I do not own D.N.Angel or any of the characters. Just the plot. Warnings: Cursing, male character turned female not gonna tell who Pairings: DaiSato,DarkKrad
1. Prologue

Prologue

Weak, but still alive. Dark knew this, hell even Krad was aware that he was slowly dying. The violet haired Kaitou stole a glance at the still angel on the floor.

"Hang in there." He murmured. He finished sealing the dangerous artifact that was killing Krad from the inside. He eyes glimmered with hope as he glanced at Krad. And even worse, feeling that hope drop like a rock in the water when he saw him. He was now coughing up steady amounts of his crimson lifeblood.

"Krad!" Dark ran over to the now convulsing teenager. His amethyst eyes were filling with rebellious tears.

'Suck it up, you've witnessed death hundreds of thousands of times before.' He told himself. Daisuke was thankfully asleep at the moment.

'But it's never happened to the man you love.' A more rational side of him told him.

"Oh god, Krad please. Open your eyes. Please." Dark begged as tears ran down his pale cheeks. Blue streaks were beginning to form on Krad's lips. Golden orbs opened sleepily. They were so dull now, it was heart wrenching. His eyes held no focus, they just glanced up at the ceiling unseeingly. Dark sobbed and pulled Krad even closer, his body racked by his very audible sobs.

"Dark?" Krad's voice was rough, straining. It made Dark cry harder.

"I'm exhausted, okay. I'm going to sleep for a while." Krad's voice stopped, as did his breathing and soon after, his heart.

"No Krad! Don't you die on me! Can you hear me?" Dark shook the fallen angel's lifeless shoulders, his cries turning to hiccups. He pulled Krad's body back to himself and hugged him tightly, rocking softly back and forth.

'Dark?' Daisuke had just woken up to hear his best friend sobbing loudly.

'He's gone Daisuke. Just like that.' Dark sobbed.

'Who?'

'Krad.'

'Oh, oh my god. I'm so sorry Dark, I know how close the two of you have gotten.' Daisuke was instantly awake, and seeing through Dark's eyes. He saw the peaceful look on the blood drenched face of the ice hunter. He saw the sweat that made the angel's blonde hair cling to his pale face.

'Dark, you need to let go of his body.' Daisuke said in a very un-Daisuke like detached voice.

'I, I can't. I won't.' Dark replied stubbornly. Tears flowed down his face freely. He didn't try to stop them or hold them back. Another convulsion racked Krad's body and a dull golden glow was beginning to form in his chest.

"What the?" Dark asked, looking at the fallen hunter. Krad yawned. And opened his eyes. They were their normal golden color, but something wasn't right. Something was missing.

"Oh my God, Krad! I thought I lost you!" Tears of joy streaked down his already tear soaked.

"Umm, Dark?" Krad said after a few minutes of being hugged by his over excited boyfriend.

"I can't breath." Krad clutched at his throat and let out a clearly inhuman shriek.

"Krad!?!?!?" Dark tried to help his writhing lover. He let out another ear piercing scream of pain. Blood starting trickling from his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. There was nothing Dark could do.

'Daisuke? What's happening?' Dark was frightened beyond words as Krad continued clutching his throat, bleeding and screaming. Krad's eyes were pouring blood red tears.

'I don't know, I've never seen anything like this.' Daisuke was thoroughly shaken aswell.

'We have to get him to Daiki!' Dark picked Krad up, who stopped all reactions from his earlier frenzy, the bleeding stopped and he was gulping in deep breaths of air.

"Krad, you're going to be okay, I promise."

"Dark, that's not a promise you can keep. I know exactly what's going on, and I know that I have very little time left."


	2. No Hope

Chapter One ~ No Hope

"Krad, what do you mean?"

"The artifact that you sealed was created in and effort to kill me, whether or not it's been sealed." Krad looked wise beyond his years, infinity stretching on his features. There was no fear, no sorrow, no panic, no nothing. Just indifference.

"Krad, don't say that! I will get you help! You will make it through this!" Dark was panicking. Krad smiled sadly at Dark.

"It can't be helped." He pecked Dark sweetly on the lips.

"Why can't it be stopped?" Dark sounded close to breaking down.

"The Hikari that created the 'Crimson Spirit' had intended it to make me bleed to death, his name was Kei. He is Satoshi's stepfather. He was unhappy because I failed to bend to his will." Krad explained, his lips still that scary purplish blue. He felt so cold, so limp, so wrong in Dark's arms. He was so light that you could tell he hadn't eaten in a long time. His skin showed that he never got out in the sun. He was so malnourished it broke Dark's heart. His breathing was still labored, but easier than before. Blood had ceased, leaving a thin ghost like figure, different from the Krad that Dark used to know. Those golden eyes that used to glitter, there was no longer a glitter. Hair that outshone the sun, no longer looked like fine strung gold. Pale skin that used to look as beautiful as snow under moonshine, was reduced to a cold paler than any form of white. Pale pink lips that looked so beautiful so kissable, now looked bruised as if been recently punched. The angelic face more beautiful than any sculpture or painting, now looked too thin, too broken. It was difficult for Dark, to be able to do nothing except watch as the familiar angelic demon had turned so frighteningly quickly into a ghost in his arms. He turned his head and coughed. A strange yet familiar sound of weak gurgling came from deep in his chest. Dark's face took an edge of sheer horror as he forced his wings to fly faster, as he knew what was happening. Krad was dying. They finally landed on the small balcony outside Daisuke's bedroom.

"Daiki! Come quickly! Please!" Dark was shaking. He knew it was around three in the morning. He was aware that the Niwa family would be sleeping, but he didn't care. Krad needed help desperately soon, otherwise he was going to die. He chanced a glance in the blonde's direction. Pale and unmoving. The only thing that told he was still alive, was his slowly moving chest. He was asleep. Daiki, Towa, Emiko, and Kosuke rushed in to see the frantic Kaito and bloodied fallen hunter.

"Oh dear God." Emiko put her hand to her mouth.

"Dark, what happened?" Towa asked.

"That artwork that I sealed is destroying him." Dark said quietly, but enough for everyone to hear.

"Let's go talk in the living room, the poor boy needs rest." Emiko rushed everyone to the living room so Krad could sleep. A few minutes later, Satoshi came down the stairs rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Satoshi! How's Krad?" Dark rushed up to the boy. Everyone shut up and listened to hear the hunter's condition.

"I don't know, I tried to talk to him, but he was just laying there, all bloody and broken, then he muttered something in his sleep." Satoshi said worriedly.

"Try to change into him." Dark said. Satoshi closed his eyes. Slowly, his hair lengthened into a blonde bloody mess. Suddenly, Krad, fully changed, crumpled to the ground.

"Krad!" Dark grabbed him before he fell.

"So, tired." Krad's expression was peaceful. He was fading fast.

"Oh dear, Krad, sweetheart, you need to stay awake." Emiko rushed over and felt his forehead.

"He's burning up. Dark, set him on the couch. Kosuke, go and get some water and a rag. Father, go look this up in the books." Emiko snapped. Dark carefully laid the frail looking boy on the couch.

'Dark?' Daisuke yawned.

'Daisuke, go to sleep. You don't need to see this.' Dark replied to the boy

'Kay.' Daisuke went to sleep. Dark sighed. He pushed the blonde hair from Krad's face, his normally soft locks were stiff with dried blood. His face was too dead, but there was no peaceful look on his face anymore. His features were filled with pain.

"Krad?" Dark asked softly. Golden orbs opened slowly. He blinked to adjust his focus.

"Good morning." He said. His voice was rough. Emiko gave him a glass of water. He smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you." He drank the water and forced himself to his feet. His pale blue lips tilted into a smile. His golden eyes had a sort of understanding light now. Did he accept his death? Dark shrugged it off. Daiki came solemnly into the room holding a old book.

"I found what is happening." Daiki gave the book to Emiko. She read the page. Her face grew more pained.

"Can I go to sleep?" Krad's voice was very weak.

"Why don't you eat something first?" Emiko asked him. He smiled again.

"No, thank you." He simply stated. Then he coughed, a little blood came out.

"Why don't you take a warm shower. You can wear some of Dark's clothes, I'm sure they'll fit." Emiko showed him to the bathroom. Dark grabbed a white t-shirt and a pair of black pants for him. He set them on the counter for when Krad is finished taking a shower. Then he walked back to the living room where everyone was talking.

"He's grown so weak. He can hardly stand up." Dark said, his voice showed every ounce of concern he had for the blonde.

"Dark, we just read what the book said about the 'Crimson Spirit'. We don't think he's going to make it." Emiko said, not meeting Dark's violet eyes.

"No." Dark whispered.


	3. Rumiko

Chapter Two ~ Crimson Spirit

(_Italics: Memories- In Dark's mind from Krad's)_

Dark wasn't taking this well.

"But, he has to live! He can't die! Not now, like this!" Dark felt terrible. He took a deep shaky breath.

"Give me the book. There has to be a counter spell or something." Dark reached his hand out to Kosuke, who held the diary. Kosuke handed it to him. As he read, hope grew in his eyes.

"There is a counter spell. It's right here.

'Body healed by crimson wings,

All the desperation that life brings.

If Black wings will give,

White wings shall live.'

I hate riddles." Dark sighed after reading the riddle aloud. They spent a few minutes thinking about who 'Crimson Wings' could be. It was obvious it meant Dark when it said 'Black Wings' and Krad with 'White Wings'. They heard the shower upstairs stop. After another five minutes, Krad came down the stairs. He was fully clothed in the clothes Dark gave him, and he looked like he felt a little better. There were still the dark circles under his eyes, and the clothes were a little loose though Dark was careful to give him ones that he didn't fit anymore seeing as the blonde was much thinner. It was almost scary how thin he was. His hair was left down and it went to his ankles. His eyes were cast to the ground.

"The 'Crimson Wings' was a Hikari artwork. And you can't use that riddle." Krad sighed.

"And why can't we?" Dark asked.

"Because I won't let you. The riddle means that I can only live if you die. I can't let that happen." Krad smiled. Dark frowned. Kosuke walked up to stand in front of the two counterparts.

"It has something else. Here look." He handed the book to Dark. As Dark read, his face grew more concerned.

"Krad has to die first for this to work, and it usually don't work." Dark said. He gave the book to Krad and told him to see if there was anything else. Krad immediately spotted something very disturbing about the spell Dark was just talking about.

"Uh, Dark?"

"Hmm?"

"I think this spell was meant just for this curse. And it was made a century before the 'Crimson Spirit' was." Krad said a little sadly. He bowed his head. Dark looked at him in alarm. He was not used to Krad sharing his emotions in front of people.

"Krad, what's wrong?" Emiko asked from the couch.

"They planned on killing me the entire time, didn't they?" Krad sobbed. He turned and buried his face into Dark's chest. Dark frowned. He had never shown anyone his emotions. Maybe this was from his curse? Dark pondered while Krad cried silently. Suddenly Krad stopped and went rigid in Dark's arms.

"Did you hear that?" His voice was muffled by Dark's shirt, but everyone heard him loud and clear. Then it sounded again. Soft scratching on the windows. Emiko turned and saw a dark shadow, but no one was there. The door burst open. A shadow stood in the doorway. It floated into the house without setting off a single trap. It floated past everyone and went straight for Krad. Krad turned around and faced him. The phantom grabbed his arm and Krad fell to his knees and screamed in pain. When the shadow withdrew his hand, the place on Krad's upper arm where he had been grabbed was burned and bleeding heavily. He was choking up blood.

'Not again!' He thought before he fell unconscious. Dark grabbed his shoulders and shook him, he didn't wake. This time there was no breathing, no more bleeding that signified that his heart was still beating. He had really died this time. The phantom jerked the seraph's hair to show his face. The shadows under his eyes were gone. His lips were deep cerulean, his skin was even paler than it should be, and his face was no longer a mask of pain. He looked peaceful in death. Dark grabbed his arm and immediately withdrew. His skin was ice cold. The phantom put a glowing red hand on Krad's forehead. His body began to jerk violently.

"Lay him down." The phantom commanded in a hollow voice. Dark did as he was told. Krad body slowed and started to stop. There was a blood symbol on his forehead right above his eyes.

'Krad's blood.' Dark thought distantly. It glowed eerily. When reopened his eyes, they were not gold, they were the color of his blood. They glowed dazedly. He looked at everyone with confusion in his eerie eyes. He blinked as if bringing focus. His eyes were gold again. Everyone realized that the phantom was gone. A distant voice echoed through the room.

"Do not break the seal on his forehead otherwise his memories will be lost to the oblivion." The voice faded. Krad looked around with wild eyes. He scooted till he was leaning against the wall. When Dark tried to help him up he growled softly.

"Dark, you need to stay away from him. He's lost his memories, he can't remember any of us." Daiki warned. Krad yawned tiredly. Dark looked stunned for a moment but turned back to the yawning Seraph.

"You really can't remember me?" Dark asked him. Krad shook his head.

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy!" Dark shouted, causing Krad to jump at the sudden outburst. Krad looked outside at the old elm tree that had stood out over the Niwa land for centuries. His eyes flashed red.

"Where's Rumiko?" His voice was calm on the surface, but Dark saw past that false pretense.

"Why are you so worried?" He asked the blonde.

"Where's Rumiko?" The blonde growled grabbing the collar of Dark's shirt in a vice grip. His aggressive actions surprised everyone.

"Krad, who's Rumiko?" Emiko asked in a mother like voice. Krad frowned, confusion hitting him in a wave.

"How do you know me?" His tone was cold. He mentally slapped himself, knowing who these people yet not remembering them.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude." He released Dark's shirt and took a step back. He took a deep breath.

"Have you seen a woman with auburn hair and green eyes?" He asked, his slight accent a little thick. Dark shook his head. Krad spotted the pendent hanging from Dark's neck. His eyes flashed.

"Dark?" Dark smiled.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I got lost in a memory. A very painful one at that." Krad bowed his head.

"What memory was it?" Emiko asked in a comforting sort of way.

"The one when almost everyone I loved died." Krad replied sadly. A tear escaped.

"Oh, Sweetheart, tell us what happened." Emiko placed her hand on his shoulder and he took a deep breath. In his head, he was replaying his jumbling memories. Finally, he sighed in began his story. Dark saw his memories through their link.

"I guess it was centuries ago, I know it was before Dark and I were one person. I was only four years old and I saw my parents and my friends get killed. I was never allowed outside of the Hikari mansion, so I never really had any friends that were my age. So I made friends with the maids and butlers."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flames were everywhere, in the trees, in the house. He saw his mother's pained face before he blacked out._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"When I saw my mom in the doorway, I passed out. When I came to, the first thing I saw was a kind nurse smiling when she noticed that my eyes were open. She told me I had been out for about a week and asked if I felt alright. She said her name was Niwa Meiko. " His eyes were cloudy with remembrance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A kind woman with auburn hair and crimson eyes leaned over the railing on the bed, looking at the obviously tired boy. She smiled._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Niwa-san was re-bandaging my burns and a little girl ran into the room. She, too, had auburn hair. Only, the girl had green eyes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A cranky, teary eyed girl ran into the room. She had auburn waist length hair and angry green eyes. Tears slipped down her snow white cheeks._

"_Momma, Onii-san pushed me down." The nurse, Meiko, walked over to the girl._

"_Rumiko, how did you scrap your knee?" Rumiko sweat dropped._

"_Onii-san pushed me down." Meiko grabbed an extra bandage from the counter and lightly put it over the girl's, Rumiko's, knee. Krad watched with only his right eye, his left being wrapped by bandaging. He smiled at the girl._

"_Hi, I'm Hikari Krad, who're you?" He smiled again reassuringly when the girl faced him._

"_I'm Niwa Rumiko."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After he finished telling everyone the scene that had just played in Dark's head, Emiko interrupted.

"Who was Rumiko-san? I've never heard of her in our history." She was confused.

"You might have, though she may have went by a different name. Rumiko was my wife." 


	4. Krad's Past

**Chapter Three ~ Krad's Past**

_**(Italics: Memories- In Dark's mind from Krad's)**_

**Everyone looked at Krad, surprised by what the blonde had said. Emiko was once again the first to recover.**

"**Go on with what you were saying. I'm sorry for interrupting." Emiko said.**

"**It's alright. Anyway, everyday, Rumiko would come to my room to see about me after her mother left. We became fast friends. She brought me the first rose I had ever seen. It was blood. Now they're my favorite type and color of flower."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Krad was lying down, eyes fluttering closed, when Rumiko burst in the door. She put her hands on her hips.**_

"_**Kraddie! Don't you dare go to sleep! I just spent two hours looking for the right rose for you! **_**Dark snickered at that. The death glare Krad sent him shut him right up. The memory resumed it's play. **_**Krad sat up groggily and smiled warmly at Rumiko.**_

"_**Oh, hi, Niwa-san." He yawned. Rumiko smiled back just as friendly. She gave him the rose. It was perfect. No holes, rich red color, no withering petals. Absolutely perfect.**_

"_**I enchanted it myself. It won't die until one of us do! We'll be best friends forever!" She clapped her hands together once.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"**Would you like to see the rose?" Krad asked. Dark nodded, there was something troubling the kaitou. Krad disappeared upstairs for a few minutes.**

"**I went and got this from Satoshi-sama's house." He unraveled the blue ribbon, uncovering a delicate looking rose was in the middle. Everyone went wide eyed for a moment, except Krad of course. He knew what they'd see. A delicate dead rose. It was withered and brown. Which meant…**

"**It died when I was, uh, executed." Krad looked down shamefully. Everyone stared at him for a moment before Dark decided to break the silence.**

"**Why did they execute you?" He asked hesitantly.**

"**Don't worry, it wasn't in the sense you were killed. I had been sent to the army, and I was shot. But that is not how I died. I was heartbroken, which is why I willingly entered the army at nineteen. I hadn't had any connections to my only childhood friend and old crush, so I was devastated. I stayed at my foster home until I was seventeen. I had run away." Krad stated, looking away from the confused people. **

"**Why did you runaway?" Daisuke asked hesitantly. Everyone turned around, stunned. Dark was standing right beside Krad, yet Daisuke was rubbing his eyes sleepily on the stairs. Now, what the…..? Dark looked beyond confused.**

"**Dai-Chan?" He asked.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Why are we separated?"**

"**OH MY GOD! We've been separated!" Daisuke, having finally realized this, freaked out. A annoyed grumble sounding from the east wall. Everyone turned to looked, shocked to find the blue-headed commander asleep against the wall.**

"**Satoshi-sama?" Krad looked, wide eyed, at the boy that was stirring from his sleep.**

"**Umm?" The commander mumbled groggily, his low blood pressure getting to him.**

"**We've been separated." Krad stated, blinking. Satoshi shot to his feet, not so subtly falling back down.**

"**Umm, Emiko-san, could you please get him a piece of toast or something?" Krad asked politely.**

"**Of course." She went to the kitchen to come back with a piece of toast. She handed it to the weary commander.**

"**You didn't answer my question." Daisuke stated shyly.**

"**Oh, right. Well, it's not that easy to explain. Plus, I don't think you'd really wish to know." Krad put his head down.**

"**What happened?" Dark placed a gentle hand on Krad's shoulder. Krad took a deep breath and regained his composure.**

"**Well, you see, it all began when I was seven. My foster home was somewhere in Berlin." Something inside Dark decided not to look into Krad's memories for now, afraid of what he would see. Krad took another deep breath, shivering a bit.**

"**My foster father and mother were horrible people. I tried to please them and my foster siblings, but each always ended badly." He looked sick. Pale and shaking slightly, he shook his head.**

"**I believe showing you would be easier than explaining." He turned around and took off the borrowed shirt, revealing burn scars, whip lashes, knife slashes, and more prominently, claw marks. No, fingernail marks. Like fingers had raked across his flesh, making words with their slashes. Words like 'betrayed', 'hated',**

'**diseased', 'toy', and 'scorned' were seared into the delicate looking snow white flesh. Everyone saw it, but that doesn't mean that they had to believe it.**

"**Oh, God. Krad, how much have you suffered all your life?" Dark looked pale and shaken, like everyone else. Krad, again, looked away.**

"**A lot." He mumbled. Dark hugged him, feeling a strong urge to comfort the blonde. He smiled at Dark after he let go.**

"**Thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck.**

"**No problem." Dark grinned back. Everyone could now see long dormant pain in those golden orbs. He hid it well.**

"**Uh, Emiko?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**May I have something to drink?" She grinned.**

"**There are waters in the fridge, and don't worry the traps have been turned off." After he disappeared into the hall, everyone was silent. Thinking about the scars etched into Krad's porcelain like skin.**

"**Dark, did you catch any of Krad's memories?" Emiko asked.**

"**Yeah, it was terrible." Dark shivered involuntarily. Krad came back into the room, a water bottle in hand. He sighed.**

"**Hey, Satoshi-sama?" He asked. The commander met his golden eyed gaze.**

"**Yeah?" His low blood pressure long forgotten, he was worried for the blonde.**

"**Did you hear everything?"**

"**Yeah, I even kinda saw a bit of it in my dreams." Satoshi shrugged, though on the inside he was deeply shaken at what he saw.**

"**It seems that even separated, we still have a telepathic bond. Sorry, I didn't mean for you to see any of that." Krad looked away from the icy eyes of the Hikari. Satoshi scoffed at the apology. He eyed the scars on the curse's chest.**

"**You shouldn't be the one apologizing Krad. It was no wonder you snapped, having all of-of **_**that happen to you. I'm actually surprised you were able to come to your senses." Satoshi shrugged. Krad smiled sheepishly.**_

"_**Thanks." He said, completely sincere. Dark smirked at his blushing boyfriend. Which made Krad's blush deepen until even Daisuke would be proud. Speaking of which…**_

"_**Daisuke-sama, I'm guessing you saw it too, replayed through Dark's mind?" Krad asked, carefully picking his words. Daisuke gulped and nodded. He had definitely seen it. All of it. The redhead was shocked that someone could go through rape, torture, burning, being shot at, insanity and still make it out okay in the end. Okay, but not perfect. Everyone had flaws, and amazingly, Krad hid his past well. Krad smiled at Dark and turned back to everyone else. **_

"_**Well, anyway. After Rumiko gave me the rose that day, she always would bring me lilies, lavender, Dahlias, wild flowers, and chocolate truffles. They're my favorite candy." He smiled sheepishly for a moment, then his face was serious as he continued his story.**_

"_**I was let out a couple of weeks later, and into the 'care' of Clair and Boris Lorena. At first, they were nice enough. Though they wouldn't allow me to leave my room, not even for my real parents' funeral. My foster sister Yuma would bring me dinner, but no lunch or breakfast. I was withering, that much I knew. My youngest foster sister, Yula, was the only person who came to visit me. Clair would only allow her to visit me once a week, and only for an hour. After about a month of living there, things became terrible. The first incident happened at Christmas Eve. I had been lying on the small stack of hay that served as my bed when Boris came in. He was angry. He told me to go downstairs and clean the house so they could have a party. I did what I was told to the best of my ability. It wasn't good enough. Clair decided that if I couldn't do that, she would have to teach me a lesson. I was frightened, she was leading me to the well house. I always hated the well house. She hit me a lot before she finally slammed my head into the well's wall. She stuck my head in the murky black water, and held me there until I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was lying on the floor in my room. My cot had been taken away as punishment and my door had been locked from the outside so I couldn't go anywhere. Yula wasn't allowed to visit me anymore and they threw out all of my clothes and replaced them with dirty, itchy rag clothes. They informed everyone in town of 'Prince Hikari's'**_

_**Death. They chopped my hair off and moved me into the attic. There was a single nailed down window and I had nothing, only my rags. It wasn't pleasant at all. I was only feed when everyone was in a good mood. Which was never often. Yuki and Yuka, the Twins, would taunt me with pieces of bread. Yuki was my least favorite foster sibling. He would tempt me with anything. Yuka was only a little better, she only tempted me a few times. Everyone thought taunting and hurting me was hilarious, except for Yula. She would always cry when they hurt me, even though I told her it was nothing to worry about. It got worse when my mother's sister came to pay her respects to me and my family. She had heard I was dead and knew where the Lorena family lived. She wanted nothing more than to just apologize for their lost foster son. Unfortunately, when she stepped in the door, she saw me scrubbing the kitchen floor. She knew who I was at once. She was enraged. She tried to grab me and run, but Clair saw. She rushed out and told my aunt to let go of her 'daughter'. They had let my hair grow out until it went to my lower back. I truly looked like a small female. My aunt, Liana, was not deterred. She ran and got help. When help arrived, they didn't recognize me. Liana was taken to jail for falsifying a emergency. Boris beat me until I couldn't move anymore. I was sent back to my room, only coming out to clean and only being fed bread and water after everything was absolutely perfect." Krad flinched a little as the memories shot to the forefront of his mind. He could see it clearly, as could Dark, Satoshi, and Daisuke. He could feel the astonished eyes on him though he had adverted his gaze to a wall.**_

"_**Go on." Daiki prompted, scared at what was next.**_

"_**Everyday after that was pure Hell. The beatings became frequent, I felt like a stress ball. They wouldn't feed me anymore. Luckily, Yula always came and secretly gave me some of her supper. She had even given me bandages that I put in a loose board in the wall for safe keeping. Whenever I needed stitches, which was often due to the well house's walls were made of pure stone, Yula brought me a clean needle and thread, knowing I could do it myself. I even accepted Yula as true family. She helped me, but reminded me painfully of Rumiko. When I was seventeen, Yuma was found dead by the well house. Everyone blamed me. I was literally beaten to an inch of my life. I was put into a coma. They were horrified, thinking I was dead, they buried me in the backyard. After a few months, I awoke under the dirt. I dug my way out. I wanted revenge so badly, I felt so oddly detached toward everything that I barged into the house through the backdoor. It was the day I killed Yuki. I was covered in his blood. When Boris came in to see what his son was yelling about, he saw me and thought I was little more than a vengeful spirit. He was terrified. I was insanely happy about his fright. I approached him, cleaning the blade of the knife in my hand with a rag. He backed up until he was against a wall. I continued toward him, dropping the blood-soaked rag to the floor. I was delighted by the fear that shone in his eyes as he begged for his life. I slashed him many times, never hitting vitals, just torturing him. I enjoyed it sickly. Clair came in. I did the same to her as her husband was slumped unconscious on the floor. Then Yuka, Yumi, but I just couldn't do anything to hurt poor little Yula. I was filled with guilt when I saw her sitting wide eyed on a chair, seeing what happened to her family. She forgave me. Everyone was afraid of me, but Yula. She still treated me like her brother. She even thanked me for killing Yuki. She knew what her family did to me, and she understood my pleasure in hurting them. She was my little sister and best friend for a long time. Then the war came. Yula and I were sent out by Clair for groceries. Or, well, Yula was sent out and I followed her. She talked to me until we reached the market. We bought what Yula was sent after, eggs, milk, and flour for bread. When we were walking back, we stumbled into a battlefield on accident. Yula was shot, died instantly. I was furious. We all know by now what I'm capable of, so I tried my best to find who killed Yula. It was easy enough. He shot me a couple of times, but eventually, I strangled him to death. I was guilty, thinking Yula was dead because I couldn't protect her. When I told them, Clair started screaming at me and slapping me saying it was all my fault her baby was dead. I believed it, so I let her hit me. If I could have, I would have traded places with little Yula, even if it meant going to Hell. I deserved it." Krad sobbed a little as the memory of his dead foster sister was replayed in his head. Satoshi flinched, Daisuke almost fainted, and Dark grew wide eyed and breathless. The sight was horrendous. A small girl with blonde hair and pale skin was lying on the ground, sputtering blood. Crystal blue eyes wide. The sight shifted, enraged, to a boy with a gun. They were seeing through Krad's eyes. The screen went black. When sight came back, a dead boy was lying in front of his killer. The memory was cut off by the sound of breaking glass from upstairs. When everyone went up, they were surprised to see the window to Daisuke's room shattered, bloody prints were covering the floor and walls. A sudden wind howled in everyone one's ears. Then, a woman appeared in the middle, red eyes glaring directly past everyone to Krad, who visibly paled. Her lips pulled back into a cruel, predatory smile. Then she charged right for the frozen Seraph. **_

_**. **_


	5. Haunted

Chapter Four ~ Haunted

There was no way to stop then incoming attack. It hit Krad in the chest. He cried out in pain, the woman smirked as strange little tube-like strings exploded from her hands, into Krad's wings. They immediately disappeared, leaving a small black kitten looking creature sitting on Krad's shoulder. It had ice blue eyes and looked kind of like With, except it was opposite. It was licking it's injured paw, whimpering softly. Krad looked at the strange creature, his eyes growing wide. His golden orbs that were once filled with confusion relayed with anger. He took a deep, calming breath before looking the creature in the eyes.

"Hop down, Ling." He commanded. The cat nodded and jumped onto Dark's shoulder.

"Good girl. Now, Dark, I'm going to need you to bandage up her paw for me. Everyone needs to get to safe grounds." Krad glared at Daisuke when he opened his mouth to protest.

"Now." The force in his voice made them all go downstairs. Dark paused in the doorway and gave Krad a worried glance.

"Kick her ass." Dark managed a smile before hurrying down the stairs.

'That was _her. Clair Lorena.' He thought. Ling kicked off his shoulder landing on the floor._

"_Meow!" She fell to her side, kicking her injured leg. Dark bent down to pick her up, but she hissed and glared at him. She shakily got up and held her head high. She trotted out of the hallway. Dark scratched the back of his head as he watched the proud magical being take her leave._

"_So stubborn, no wonder Krad cherishes her as his pet." He muttered before following her. When he came in, Daisuke was in hysterics with Creepy Boy rubbing his back soothingly._

"_Dark! Krad's going to get killed! That was that awful woman from his memories. Clair Lorena!" Daisuke cried while Satoshi and With tried to soothe him. Right after that was said, a loud crashing sound ensued which ended in a bloody, beaten up blonde rolling down the stairs. He shook it off and hurried back upstairs. This made Daisuke's cries become louder. Dark looked at Ling just in time to catch her roll her silver eyes. She stretched a bit, looking much like a fluffed up cat, and padded over to Daisuke to sit on his lap. She placed her front paws on his shoulders and what happened next made everyone forget how to talk for a moment. _

"_Relax, boy. Master Krad will be fine. He always is. You should actually be worried more about yourself." The kitten purred, glaring at the shocked redhead._

"_What, cat got your tongue? You didn't know I can talk?" Ling laughed. Dark shook his head and grabbed the kitten from Daisuke's lap._

"_You are the strangest cat I have ever seen." He murmured, examining her._

"_Put me down, otherwise you will be missing an eye." The cat hissed dangerously, scratching his cheek to get her point across._

"_Now, now Ling. You should be nicer to these people." Krad smirked from his spot on the bottom stair. He looked bored. There were healing gashes all over him, and many other wounds that refused to heal themselves. He was paler than usual from the blood loss. His left eye was black around the bottom lid. All things considered, he looked terrible. Dark spotted the arm that he wasn't using to prop his head up on his knee and had to look away. It was crushed. His bottom lip was busted, and blood gushed from a gash above his right eye. He probably couldn't see at the moment. One of his legs was crushed as well. Emiko could tell by the way it was twisted. That ghost gave him a run for his money this time. But it still could have gone worse._

"_Master Krad!" Ling gasped, jumping out of Dark's arms and padding to the dizzy angel on the stairs. He looked about ready to pass out. She looked at his injuries worriedly. They had all stopped healing. Dark ran over to the blonde in time to catch him when he pitched forward. He was unconscious. Dark was startled. He shook the blonde. Nothing. He shook him a little harder. Nothing. He was scared by how cold the blonde's skin was._

"_Emiko, he's so cold. He's not waking up." Dark panicked and stood up with the blonde still in his arms. No one had noticed that he'd stopped breathing. Everyone noticed when the phantom that first healed Krad waltzed into the room._

"_Do not let him die again, or there will be nothing I or anyone else can do. Understand?" The phantom faded back into oblivion. The blonde's lips were deep cerulean now. He was unresponsive to CPR. His still body was laid carefully on the couch, wrapped in multiple heavy blankets to trap his fading body heat. Being mindful of his shattered limbs, Dark gently put his hand on the blonde's chest. No heartbeat. No pulse. No temperature. They were sure he was gone now. Ling jumped gracefully onto his chest and licked his cheek._

"_Wake up Master." She whimpered softly to the angel. Suddenly, his regular color began coming back slowly. Shallow breathing, thumping chest. He was alive again. He opened his eyes groggily. He petted Ling's ears._

"_Hey Ling, Dark." He yawned, exposing sharp, pointed fangs like pearly white teeth. Dark smiled._

"_Emiko, he's awake." Dark said, propping the injured hunter up so he didn't hurt himself. Krad smiled softly as he quickly pecked the Kaitou on the lips. Emiko, always the mother hen, rushed over._

"_How are you feeling?" She asked._

"_A lot better than a few minutes ago." Krad smiled warmly at the overly worried woman. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Unbeknownst to any of the people below, a beautiful woman with long wavy silver hair laughed quietly as she watched them. She breathed a sigh of relief at the ice hunter's awakening._

'_Not long now.' Her voice was airy and she stood up, silver hair swinging gracefully around her hips and two locks of it framing her heart shaped face. Her full lips curved into a smile, shocking green eyes shimmering at the happiness of the hunter. She unfolded her angelic silver wings and using her ten foot wingspan, flew off into the night._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_After a few minutes, Daisuke couldn't take it anymore._

"_Hey Krad, you never finished your story." He said. Krad glanced his way and nodded._

"_I'm going to skip the last two years of my stay there. I had never gotten completely over the death of my beloved sister. I recruited myself into the army, just to get away. I killed a lot of people, and never got shot. That is, until December 24. The opposing soldiers ambushed us as we slept. I tried to get up, but a boy shot me. Turns out he was the brother of the boy I had killed two years ago, the one I strangled for killing Yula. I waited until he was gone and crawled silently out of my tent. I crawled a few miles, until I reached a farmhouse. A girl with auburn hair was riding her horse and almost didn't see me. But she did. She stopped and helped me into the house. It was Rumiko and I almost didn't recognize her. Whenever I was near her, I almost couldn't breath. I fell for her. After I got better, we started dating. After about a year though, I proposed to her and soon we were married. I'm not telling anything else on that subject, it's a little too personal. After a few years, a flu came into town. It killed Rumiko, and her family. No matter how much I pleaded for them not to, the doctors treated me and saved my life. Rumiko made me promise never to cut my hair until I found the person I want to be with most before she died and I agreed. Now you know why my hair is so long. Soon after that, though, I, uh, well, I killed myself. It was Valentines Day." He looked away from the wide eyes staring at him. Dark looked at him like he was insane still._

"_Why'd you do that?" He whispered._

"_I can't remember." Krad answered. He touched his broken arm and hissed when it started throbbing._

"_Don't do that! Come on, we'll get you to the hospital for a cast, because there is no way that isn't broken." Emiko grabbed his good hand and started tugging him to the door when he yelped out of pain and went down._

"_Oh dear, I forgot about his leg. Dark, you're going to have to carry him." Emiko said. Dark picked him up wordlessly and carried him to the car. Then he went inside and grabbed a hat that would shade most of his face. When Krad gave him a look that clearly said 'What the hell?' he shrugged._

"_Wanted man, remember?" Dark stated. Krad said nothing. He looked absentmindedly out the window the entire ride. His silence wasn't surprising. When they arrived, Krad had a very surprising reaction. He gulped, his eyes widened, and as calmly as he could, he tried to breath. It sounded like he was wheezing._

"_I am not going in that building." He choked out. Dark chuckled and lifted Krad, who was struggling weakly, out of the car and toward the building._

"_Is someone afraid of hospitals?" He teased._

"_If I say yes can we get out of here?" The hope in his voice almost broke Dark's concentration._

"_No can do." Dark answered. Krad let out a exasperated breath._

"_Damn." He muttered. Dark chuckled a bit, until he noticed the death glare Krad was sending him. It shut him up. They walked up to a receptionist and requested to have a doctor look at Krad's arm and leg. He got his casts and they went home. They were lazing around the living room when Krad stood up with a grin._

"_Hey Emiko, could I ask a favor?" He asked excitedly. Emiko smiled and nodded though she was confused. Krad smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her to the master bathroom. He glared at Dark when he tried to follow them._

"_Ling, keep everyone in here okay?" The cat nodded, silently wondering if her master had totally lost it. After about fifteen anxious minutes, Emiko finally reappeared in the doorway smiling brightly. Krad walked in behind her, holding the cross that used to be in his ponytail. His hair had been cut. Everyone stared at him for a moment, before the soft voice of a woman floated into the room._

"_Well, Krad. I'm happy for you. You kept your promise." The silver haired woman said, smiling from the stairs. Krad's eyes widened._

"_Rumiko?" He asked. The woman nodded._

"_You wish most to be with that boy there. Dark Mousy." Rumiko smiled at Krad and hugged him. He hugged her back happily. Dark felt a twinge of jealousy and pain surge through him as he watched the two. Krad backed up smiling._

"_I hope you don't mind, but I'd prefer if we were just friends now." He smiled at Rumiko._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled back._

"_You're the one that stopped Clair, weren't you?" Krad asked. Rumiko nodded._

"_That wretch deserved her death, you did not." Rumiko sneered. Dark smiled at Krad, giving him a 'I told you so' look for a moment. Krad went and sat beside Dark, snuggling up next to him._

"_Aww! You two are cute together!" Rumiko said, earning a blush from both boys. Everyone became acquainted with one another. Emiko and Rumiko shared a lot in common. Rumiko even thought Satoshi and Daisuke were a good couple. Daisuke had to put his head down to hide his crimson cheeks. Rumiko thought it was adorable. After a while though, she began to yawn and decided to head home._

"_Well, this day has been.. eventful. I'm exhausted." Krad yawned to prove it. He rubbed his bruised eye with the palm of his hand, hissing slightly when it stung. Dark looked at the un-healing bruise. What in Earth had that wench done that would cause him this much pain? What had she done that would leave him so drained? And why wasn't he healing? Krad collapsed against Dark's side, startling the Kaitou. He frantically looked at Emiko._

"_He's only asleep, Dark." She smiled when he let out a breath he didn't know he had held. The ice hunter did look exhausted. He was smiling slightly in his sleep, something that only Dark caught. Then, a thought struck him._

"_Hey Emiko, where are we gonna sleep?"_


	6. Haunting Nightmares

Chapter Five ~ Haunting Nightmares

Emiko looked at Dark, knowing there was only one more bedroom in the house. And also knowing that he wasn't going to enjoy it.

"I'm sorry Dark, but unless you want to get a hotel room, you sleep upstairs. In the attic." Dark felt the blood drain from his face. If not for the blonde that rested against his side, he would have jumped to the door. But he couldn't. It was too dangerous for him, Krad, Satoshi, and the whole Niwa family. He sighed, giving up. He picked Krad up and sighed again, this time audibly.

"Could you lay down two beds please?" He asked. Emiko shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"There's only one more bed, Dark." She muttered, barely loud enough for Dark to hear. Dark's eye twitched involuntarily.

"We're sleeping at Creepy Boy's place then." He announced, walking towards the door. Emiko raised a brow at him.

"And you know where that is?" She asked. Dark blushed and swallowed.

"Uh, yeah." He said, continuing on his way. Emiko smiled evilly.

"Is it possible that this Kaitou has been there, perhaps at night." Everyone could see what she was implying. Dark's blush turned the color of Daisuke's hair. He glared at her.

"And if I have?" He countered. Krad began to shift around, mumbling in his slumber. His mumbling turned quickly to sobbing. Tears poured down his cheeks and he was shaking.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." He said through his tears. His eyes snapped open and he shifted out of Dark's arms.

"I'm sorry." He said, he ran out the door.

"Wait!" Dark ran to catch the frightened hunter. Ling jumped up and chased the two. She caught up with Dark and jumped onto his shoulder.

"What is the matter with Master?" She asked, worry lacing her words.

"I don't know." Whispered the panicked thief. They found the hunter quietly sobbing as he sat up against a tree, knees pulled up to his chest. It began to rain. Dark finally noticed where they were.

"This is where you died, isn't it?" He asked, suddenly sullen. There was a dark presence hanging in the air. It got cold. The blonde nodded but refused to look up.

"What was your nightmare about?" Dark warily approached the unmoving blonde. Krad looked up at him with empty, scarily emotionless eyes. His pupils were hardly there. There was only one emotion in those eyes and it passed by quick, Dark almost didn't catch it. Fear. Why would he be afraid?

"Dark, please don't hate me." Krad pleaded. Dark was confused. The hidden fear was back in Krad's golden orbs, only much stronger now.

"Why do you think I hate you?" Dark was concerned. Ling walked over to rub against Krad's leg. The cat purred quietly. Krad petted her ears and smiled. Dark frowned. He sat, cross-legged, beside the Seraph, who promptly scooted a foot away. Dark sighed and stayed sitting where he was.

'Are, are you using me? Like she said?' Krad's telepathic message was loud and clear, yet to Dark it was like he was speaking a completely different language.

'Why would you ask that! Who is 'she'?' Dark thought back. Krad froze up for a moment before speaking, out loud.

"Mother told me in my nightmares you were using me, and would dispose of me when no further use was sought." Krad replied, losing his sullen mood. Dark's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Why would you listen to Clair?" Dark was concerned plenty before, but now he was downright scared. Krad shook his head vehemently before he glared at Dark.

"What makes you think I would listen to her? I was listening to Mother. _My_ mother." Krad said. Dark couldn't tell if the water going down his cheeks were tears or raindrops. The fear was no longer in his eyes, there was absolutely nothing in those dim golden orbs. He was staring into space, Ling curled up purring in his lap. His wet bangs clung to his face. He looked up at the thief, who had gotten to feet. Dark offered his hand to the blonde, who took it. He himself got to his feet.

"Whatever happens, I'll always be by your side." Dark assured him. Krad smiled gratefully at Dark, and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Thank you." He whispered. Dark gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Ling jumped onto her master's shoulder mewed. Krad petted the kitten's ears. He knew that Dark meant what he said, but a bit of him was still wary. Unfortunately, Satoshi's house was located not to far from a police station. Dark and Krad had to walk in front of the station to get to the mansion. They tried to hide when a couple of policemen walked out, which was virtually impossible due to the bell on Ling's gold collar (courtesy of Emiko). The police turned and saw the three. They recognized Dark at once. They pulled out their guns, threatening to shoot unless the two went quietly. The answer they got was a wild hiss from Krad. They took aim at the seraph and fired, leaving a couple of small bleeding holes in his stomach. He choked up a glob of blood as he doubled over.

'Damn, internal bleeding. Must be silver.' Krad thought a dizziness fogged his thought. One of the policemen did something, sending jolts of electrical shocks through the seraph's stomach. He fell to the ground, screaming and bleeding.

'No!' He thought as he felt his body lift off the ground. His sanity was locked behind a door where it wouldn't interfere. He grinned wickedly at the police. He smiled sweetly at Dark briefly. He stalked towards the frightened officer who had just shocked him. His eyes glimmered in a eerily cat like way. Ling watched with worried eyes. The demon in him had escaped after Krad had worked so hard to lock him away after he nearly killed Dark. The demon smirked at the fright in the officer's eyes. The officer took the pistol out of his belt and shot Krad three times. The only reaction he got from the insane angel was a wicked smile. Krad put his finger in one of his gun wounds he pulled it back out, satisfied by the blood that had stuck. He licked his finger, still smiling at the officer. After the blood was gone, his focused some energy into his palm. A strange golden orb focused on the officer's head, just inches from his face. Dark watched, horrified, holding the squirming police officer under his boot. Krad lashed out and struck the officer and watched, entertained, as the officer screamed as he clutched his burning face. The skin melted away, then the flesh, meat, bone. The headless cop stopped moving. The officer under Dark's boot wailed in outrage, reaching for his own gun. Dark squashed his hand with his other foot, earning a sickening crunch as the hand broke.

"Are you insane? You'll end up dead if you try to shot him." Dark hissed at him before picking the officer's head up by his head and slamming it to the ground. Not enough to kill, just knock out. He walked towards the wide eyed angel warily, holding both hands up in a act of surrender. Krad turned shocked eyes to him. Sorrow and regret in their golden depths. He whimpered as he clutched his chest. A strange red glow was soaking his shirt, red as the blood pulsing from his body. Ling hissed and flicked her tail at him. She turned liquid silver eyes on Dark.

"Master Dark, he is not himself at the moment." She hissed. Dark ignored the agitated cat and walked up and knelt beside Krad's shivering form.

"Dark, go. Now. Before something else bad happens." He looked at Dark's hurt expression through one eye, the other closed tight in pain. Willing him to remember and understand. He finally couldn't take it anymore, he reeled forward, landing on his stomach on the pavement. Dark tried to help him up. He shooed him away with a flick of the wrist.

"Go. Escape." Krad's voice was dry and scratchy through his gritted teeth, but the force in his command was still there. His heart beat faster, his pulse quickened as he felt his body pulsate on the concrete. His eyes darkened to a near crimson and his pupils changed to form black diamonds that had black lines going up from the top until it reached the edge of his irises. His hair darkened to a dirty blonde color. Dark backed up, judging whether or not to go and get Satoshi.

***************************************************************************

Daisuke looked at the door worriedly. It was past midnight and they still weren't back yet. Satoshi had his eyes closed in concentration, ignoring the throbbing headache as he tried to get a lock on Krad. He was finally ale to hear the weak inner voice of the Hunter and what he heard startled him.

'I've killed him.' Was echoing in his curse's mind. Who did he kill? Dark? He couldn't have. He shook his head, concerned by the weakness in Krad's voice. It was like he was using a lot energy up. Then, he faded from Satoshi completely.

***************************************************************************

Krad lifted his head with a dazed and wild expression. A smile spread on his face. Dark backed up a bit more when Krad stood up. The holes in his body had filled in.

"Why, hello Dark Mousy. Long time no see." His body said it with a voice not his own. Crimson eyes narrowed into a glare. He popped his neck and took a battle stance.

"No, not you again. Why can't you just leave him be, Daemon?" Dark felt his back hit the wall, Daemon right in his face.

"Because Madam Lorena told me not to." He sneered. Dark smirked, hiding his fear deep within himself.

"You know, your name fits you perfectly. Daemon is Latin for _demon._" Daemon lifted him by his throat about a foot off the air. Dark's eyes widened, he couldn't breath. How did Daemon get released? He had to get to Satoshi, last time Daemon was released, Krad and himself almost died. Hold on though, did he say _Madam Lorena_? The only think Dark could think of was that Clair weakened Krad somehow.

********************************************************************************

Krad woke up in a dark room, not knowing where he was. A light flickered on. No, a _candle flickered on. He glanced at his surroundings and felt his blood run cold. The well house. How did he get here? The man holding the candle chuckled at the confusion of the blonde. He ran a hand nonchalantly through shoulder length dirty blonde locks. His crimson gaze met directly with hazy golden eyes. Daemon walked forward towards the White Wings._

"_Does this trigger any memories?" The demon asked as he picked Krad's head up from the cold stone floor by his hair. Krad winced as his head met again with the stones. Daemon grinned evilly and repeated the process another two times. Krad groaned quietly. His head pounded, but he knew that Daemon was a sadist. He would get excited at any exclamation of pain. Daemon sighed and knelt beside the bleeding teen._

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to go finish killing your boyfriend." He got back up and turned to leave when a shaking hand wrapped around his ankle with a surprising strength._

"_If you hurt him, I will kill you." Krad growled through clenched teeth. Daemon's wild eyes glittered with a new idea._

"_How about I let you see what I'm going to do to him." Daemon said in a sickeningly sweet voice. With a wave of his hand, he opened a small rift in the ground, allowing Krad to see what his body was doing. He was terrified while seeing himself choke the phantom thief. _

"_Daemon, you're fight is with me. Leave Dark out of this!" Krad roared, jumping to his feet. Nausea hit him in a wave, but he ignored it to glare at the demon before him. He lunged at him, golden sword drawn._

_******************************************************************************_

_Satoshi doubled over, clutching his stomach. Daisuke rushed to his side._

"_Hiwatari-kun? What's wrong?" He asked the boy after he had straightened up._

"_Tell Dark, Krad just.. died." Satoshi gasped. Daisuke stiffened._

"_We, we can't tell him that! He'll be heartbroken!" Daisuke cried. Emiko walked in from the kitchen, along with Towa._

"_Tell who what?" She asked._

"_Um, nothing." Daisuke smiled innocently. Satoshi raised an eyebrow at him._

"_Why shouldn't they know? They'll have to help us try and console Dark when he hears?" He made sure he said it after he thought they had left. This was not the case._

"_Why are we going to have to console Dark?" Emiko asked._

"_Because, Krad is dead. Or at least a part of him is detached from his body." Satoshi clarified. Emiko nodded numbly. Krad couldn't be dead, could he?_


	7. Sacrifice

Chapter Six ~ Sacrifice

'Can you tell me, softly

How you'll always haunt me

Can you help me

Hold me'

Krad regained control of his body and let go of Dark's throat. Said teen clutched his throat, taking deep breaths. Krad collapsed into Dark's chest, wheezing from the strain his body withheld by sealing Daemon. Dark wrapped his arms around the blonde and felt said blonde curl up against him. The two curses waited until their energy was back before they walked the next block to the Hikari Mansion. Krad unlocked the door. When Dark stepped inside, he was stunned by all the art.

"Is this ALL by the Hikari?" He asked, gobsmacked. Krad glanced back, smiling weakly at the impressed Phantom Thief.

"Yeah, amazing huh?" He cursed his voice for being so hoarse.

"Are you alright?" Dark asked, noticing the harsh grating in his boyfriend's voice.

"Yeah, I just need some rest." Krad replied not wanting the thief to take him back to Emiko. Dark saw the way his counterpart had looked away when he said that and knew that he was lying, but left it at that. Dark reached out and picked the blonde up bridal style, startling him. He carried him up the stair and into the master chamber, despite the boy's cursing and random hits. Dark deposited him on the bed before heading back downstairs. He wandered around until he found the kitchen. He looked in the cabinets, there was nothing to eat or drink. Nothing in the fridge either. He sighed and found a bottle of pain killers in a otherwise empty cabinet. He filled a glass with water and headed back upstairs and handed the pill and the water to Krad.

"Thanks." Krad mumbled before popping the pill into his mouth and gulping it down with the water.

"You hungry?" Dark asked, searching for a phone to order something from a restaurant.

"A little bit, I guess." Krad sighed, leaning back on the feathery pillows that lay in the front of the king-sized bed. Dark laid down next to him. Something knocked on the window, causing both teens to look over. A boy with red hair was looking relieved, yet worried at the two.

"Daisuke, what the hell are you doing here?" Dark asked, as he opened the sliding glass door that led to the balcony.

"I wanted to make sure you two were okay." Daisuke blushed and looked down as he said this. Dark rolled his eyes momentarily before laying his hand on his tamer's shoulder.

"We're fine, though I will admit we had some trouble crossing the police station. You'll see the result in the morning on the news, I promise you." Dark stated a little awkwardly. He glanced over at Krad who was looking bewildered at the red head.

"Who are you?" Krad asked, a slight hesitation in his voice. Dark's eyes widened as he looked at the smeared blood on Krad's forehead, remembering the Phantom's message.

' _Do not break the seal on his forehead otherwise his memories will be lost to the oblivion'_.

"Krad-honey, you have to remember. Shift through your memories. You have to remember." Dark repeated, his voice eerily calm despite his inner turmoil. The blonde coughed and closed his eyes tight, seeing scenes pass in front of his eyes. Memories. A auburn haired woman with kind eyes, a boy with a almost permanent blush, a ice cold boy called 'commander', a wise old man, a helpful young man, a cute rabbit like creature, a black kitten, then a blinding pain, making him cry out and fall. He's breathing deeply now, getting used to the cutting pain, like a thousand blazing knives, searing deep into his flesh. He hears people, but they're only background noise. He was bewildered. What were these, these memories? Were they his? Deep inside he knows the answer, but is reluctant to look deeper. The pain grows, paralyzing him into numbness. There was nothing, just the darkness and the pain. Then, as sudden as it had come, the pain vanished. He dropped to his knees, breathless and disoriented. He opened his golden orbs and hissed at a bright light.

"Is he alright?!? You have to let me see him!" A familiar voice said, outside a unfamiliar door. Where was he?

"I'm sorry sir, spouses and family only." A calm feminine voice answered.

"Then let me in, I'm his mother." A different voice said. A name and a picture came to mind. Emiko Niwa, a woman with warm motherly brown eyes, and a hellish wrath. She sounded angry. The door opened, allowing Emiko to step through.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly, noting that he was awake.

"I've been better by far." He shrugged. Emiko laughed weakly.

"I've seen you at your best." She answered.

"Where's that boy, the one I heard outside the door? I need to see him, but I can't remember why." He blushed, embarrassed by his stupidity.

"You don't remember Dark?" Emiko asked, worry lacing her voice. Always the mother hen. The name triggers a pain in his chest and in the back of his mind. His back arched upward as he tried his best to stop the pain. What was this?

'_This, Krad, is heartbreak.' _A venomous voice whispered, showing him images and giving him feelings. His heart rate sped up, the beeping became almost unbearable. Emiko freaked out and called in the nurse, who sedated the hurting Hikari. A scene passed in his head, choking his breathing, quickly turning to sobs.

"Please, Emiko, I'm begging you, please don't mention that name again, it's killing me." He sobbed into his mother-figure's shoulder, letting her wrap her arms around him in a comforting embrace.

"Shhh, it's okay now. What happened?" She ran her hands up and down his back, awaiting his answer.

"I loved him so much, and he betrayed me." Krad became sullen afterwards.

"How did he do that?" Emiko asked.

"I saw him and her. I saw them and Dark knows it." Krad sobbed quietly, a pang in his chest from the name of the person he loved with all his heart.

"Who did you see? What did they do?" Emiko asked, a note of anger in her tone, promising pain for the girl Krad was talking about.

"Harada Rika. Dark, he, he kissed her. The two were lovers, and I saw them together." Krad hiccupped. His breathing slowed to normal, his tears stopping.

"Thank you, Kaa-chan." He whispered.

"What did you call me?" A hint of happiness swelled in her chest.

"Kaa-chan. You don't mind, do you?" Krad asked hesitantly.

"Of course not, baby, I'm happy you think of me as your mother." Emiko hugged him briefly. Krad smiled softly.

"You're so much better than any of the so called 'mothers' I've ever had." Krad informed Emiko, causing her to grin.

"Why do you care, when all I've ever done is cause problems?" Krad needed to know. Emiko looked at him with motherly eyes.

"That was the past, you were abused by your tamers." She answered.

"The past is what makes a person." Krad whispered, almost too low for Emiko to hear.

"Oh, shush now. I'll go get you something to eat, you must be hungry." Emiko flitted out of the room, leaving Krad in a lonesome silence. He felt a tear slide down his cheek and quickly wiped it away. He eyed the small knife-like thing near his table on a bloody cart. What had they used that for? He sat up and instantly regretted it as a tightened spot on his chest contracted. Oh, that's what. He lifted up his hospital gown to take a closer look. A long, thin red mark trailed down the hollow of his neck to his bellybutton. A nurse came in and blinked, startled. She had platinum blonde hair and large blue eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Fine." He replied in a bored tone.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" She asked.

"No, but there is someone I would like to see." He answered, ignoring the voice in the back of his head.

"And who is that?" She asked. Krad breathed once before answering.

"Dark Mousy." He answered, ignoring another tightening around his chest.

"Alright." She left the room. A moment later, a boy with dishelved violet hair rushed in, almost skidding on the floor in his hurry.

'Come to me now, slowly

You caress me, smoothly

Calm my fears and soothe me

Move your hands across me

Take my worries from me.'

"God, Krad. You scared the living shit out of me." Dark said. Walking slowly over to the hospital bed, and resting in the chair Emiko had resided in.

"Calm down, I can almost hear your heartbeat." Krad smirked, though the tightening was gone in his chest he was still upset. It shown in his eyes.

"Well, I can hear yours." Dark jerked his thumb to the annoying beeping machine. Krad felt his eye twitch with annoyance at the beeping noises.

"I. Hate. That. Damned. Machine." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"You gonna chip or break your teeth doin' that." Dark said, laying his hand on the pale blonde's chest to push him gently back into a lying position as not to aggravate his stitches. Krad swatted the helping hand away.

"Dark, who did you like better?" Krad asked, earning him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Dark asked.

"I meant, me or Rika." Krad said quietly. Dark looked at him, bewildered by the sudden question.

"I've always loved you more, even when we fought." Dark assured him, calming him and soothing his fears. Krad sighed and brought his gaze away from the floor, finding Dark's amethyst orbs a much better view instead.

"When do I get to leave here?" He asked. Dark looked away uncertainly.

"Not for a while." Dark answered him after a slight hesitation.

"Why?" Krad asked, genuinely curious.

"You died for a couple of hours. They had the coroner down here and everything. That's why they operated on you, trying to make your heart respond." Dark replied after yet another hesitation, his eyes shining oddly with held pain. Krad's eyes softened.

"Dark, my heart went into a hibernation so my body could heal quicker." Krad explained.

"Oh. How the hell am I supposed to explain that to Daisuke though? The kid's bouncing off the wall worried for goodness sake." Dark shook his head. Krad chuckled lightly.

"I haven't even known him for a month, and I already know that's his usual behavior for hospital visits. Sad, huh?" Dark nodded, rolling his eyes skyward. Emiko came back with a tray of food. She sat it on the table beside Krad's bed.

"Thanks." He mumbled, embarrassed at the woman's concern.

"No problem, sweetie." Emiko chirped.

"'Sweetie'? Did I miss something?" Dark scratched the back of his neck.

"Actually, you missed a lot." Krad informed him.

"Did you get the whole problems thing settled amongst yourselves?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah." Krad replied, his cheeks a pale pink. Emiko smiled.

"Good, can't have you moping around all the time. It's depressing." She said. Krad picked up an apple. He weighed it around in his hands before taking a bite. Emiko frowned.

"Oh and, I talked with the family doctor and he said you can come home, as long as you rest. Which means no getting out of bed for any reason. Understood?" Her stern tone left no room for argument. Krad sighed in relief. He hated the smell of hospitals. It was disgustingly clean, something that wasn't very pleasant at all. The smell of the different soaps and disinfectants burned his nose every time he breathed.

'Finally, I can go home.' He thought. He sat back up. Dark and Emiko helped him to his feet and he grabbed a new set of normal clothes left out for him. He walked to the bathroom and changed into the pants. But before he could pull his shirt on, Dark opened the door to check on him.

"Sorry, I usually check on Daisuke whenever he's changing because he slips on the floor." He apologized. Then he noticed the seal mark on Krad's shoulder blade. It took up most of the upper half of his back, a pentagram with a feather in the middle.

"What happened to your back?" He asked after Krad whipped around, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Nothing." He said as he pulled on his shirt.

"No, that's something. Why do you have a seal on your back?" Dark asked, forcing the blonde to turn around so he could take a closer look. He had never seen a seal such as this, but he had heard of them before. A appearance sealment. Just what was Krad hiding from everyone?


	8. Secrets Revealed

**I don't own anything but the plot. **

**Chapter Eight ~ Secrets Revealed**

Curiosity was always a quality which could traumatize and maim a person. Dark Mousy was no different a being. He was lucky, though, so the truth rarely bothered him much. He stared at the small score on milky white flesh. Why would Krad need with a appearance seal? Dark's eyebrows furrowed as he thought of anything different about the Hunter. Nope, nothing. Could it have been from the abuse? If they had branded him, God so help him, Dark was going to use whichever Hikari artwork that would bring them back and kill them over again. The golden haired beauty gave a look that snapped Dark from his thoughts instantly. His mouth was a frown, eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion.

"What's wrong?" He asked. An elegant eyebrow raised at the other's sudden rage. Dark shook away his murderous thoughts.

"What's that on your back?" He asked bluntly, wanting to see if Krad lied to him.

"A seal." A knot tied itself in the blonde's chest. He wasn't going to-

" Can I remove it?"

-Yes, yes he was. Krad took a deep breath and faced the Kaitou.

"What if you don't love me anymore?" Krad breathed. Golden eyes dropped their gaze to the ground.

"Why in the world would you think that?" Dark was indignant to say the least.

"I've been lying." Krad raised his eyes to Dark's face. Dark couldn't figure out what he meant, though he knew by the tone of voice, it certainly wasn't a good thing.

"I don't think that matters. We've all lied at least once." Dark replied. Krad sighed heavily but pulled up the back of his shirt and turned around.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Krad grumbled. Dark grinned and summoned a feather. He said a short incantation and pressed the warm black feather against his counterpart's back. Krad relaxed at the warmth, feeling the energy of his lover's magic flowing freely, mixing with his own. Then he remembered his true form and quickly made sure no part of his front could be seen to the man behind him. The seal receded from the ice demon's back, and Dark blinked. This was Krad? The ice demon he had known for centuries? Could he really be a.. a-

"Yes, Dark, what you're seeing is no illusion. I really am a female." Krad rolled her eyes at the gawking thief before her.

"But, how can you be a girl?" Dark asked, regaining his composure slowly.

"I'll explain when everyone else is here. I don't want to have to do it twice." Krad said moodily. Dark didn't look like he heard. Instead, he was staring at her, up and down. She involuntarily took a step back. Dark shook his head and smiled at her.

"Well at least I'm not gay." He shrugged. Krad rolled her eyes.

"You know, if you keep doing that, one day those pretty eyes of yours are going to roll out of their sockets." Dark warned.

"Shut up. Come on, Emiko is probably wondering what's keeping us." Krad grabbed hold of one of Dark's hands and pulled him out. Emiko blinked at them. Before she had the time to ask, Daisuke and Satoshi walked in. They, too, stared in confusion.

"What are you all staring at?!?" Krad snapped, effectively shaking them from their thoughts. Daisuke was the first to voice their questions.

"Umm, who are you?" He asked hesitantly.

"You already know." Krad growled. Satoshi was the first to figure it out.

"Krad?" He asked, just as hesitant as the redhead.

"Yes?" Krad asked. Daisuke gaped. Emiko blinked once more, then got up and hugged the frozen seraph.

"Now I get to have grandchildren!" She exclaimed. Krad's face turned crimson with embarrassment. Dark deadpanned. With fainted. Daisuke and Satoshi burst out laughing.

"Wh- what?" Satoshi asked, breathless. He was leaning on the wall for support, and Daisuke was leaning against his chest.

"Oh my God, they've finally lost it!" Dark accused. Krad smacked him upside his head. Dark grumbled and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What'd you do that for?"

"For calling my tamer insane."

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand." Satoshi interrupted, wiping his eye, which was watery from his earlier laughter.

"Which is?" Dark asked.

"Why are you a girl?" This was addressed to Krad.

"I'll only explain this once." Krad warned for Dark's sake. Everyone nodded and Krad took a breath.

"Okay. As you all already know, I was made as Dark's opposite. Which included gender. Well, the man who wanted me was expecting a male. He was enraged. As a result, they sealed my true appearance." Krad summed up, deciding to leave out what happened in her first year. Dark's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Were you always a girl?" He asked as he remembered his lover's first wife, Rumiko.

"No. When they made our bodies, they had to use our souls to animate them. I was male when I was human, but I'm female now." Krad answered. She was slightly worried that Dark didn't remember anything from his human life. But, she was more sad. Sure, her human life was not the best experience but at least she remembered her loved ones. But, there was no time for that at the moment, she had other things on her mind. Like, when her marking washed off, why didn't she forget everything?

"Hey, you alright?" Dark asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Huh?" Krad looked over at him.

"I asked if you were alright. You looked kinda spaced out for a minute there." Dark replied, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking." She shook her head.

"What about?"

"Nothing important I guess." She answered, unconsciously touching her forehead.

"You were wondering why you didn't loose your memories, weren't you?" Satoshi asked. Krad stared at him for a minute before narrowing her eyes, her lips a thin line.

"You're too smart for your own good, Satoshi-sama." She replied. She sighed and dropped her hand back to her side.

"Can we go home? I'm exhausted." She yawned to prove her point.

"Oh, yes. Come on. Dark, you help her, okay?" Emiko replied. Dark nodded and picked Krad up bridal style.

"Hey! She said to help me, not carry me!" Krad yelped, an indignant blush on her cheeks. Dark just shrugged and continued to carry her to the car, despite the threats and hits. Finally, though, she calmed down enough for Dark to help her into the backseat of the car. Half way home, she had fallen asleep.

"Wow, she's completely zonked out. Guess she really was tired." Dark muttered, glancing at the blonde that was leaning against his shoulder. Her lashes created small crescents on her cheeks and her lips were parted slightly, her breathing even. Satoshi was glancing at her also. She seemed.. Different. Not the same person as before the seal was erased, she seemed to be more at peace now. What was that seal anyway? He had never seen one before, and had read almost every book on magic he had at his disposal. With his photographic memory, he could recall all seals perfectly. The one that the shadow had used was never mentioned in any book he'd ever read. Krad began to shift around in her sleep. Gently, almost unnoticeably, at first then violently. She was mumbling something in a language he quickly identified as Latin.

"What's wrong?" He asked Dark, who was trying his best to wake the blonde from her feverish nightmare.

"I- I don't know, but I can't wake her up." The purple-haired teen answered truthfully, still shaking her by her shoulders. By now her voice was soft and pleading, tears streamed in small twin rivulets down her cheeks. She seemed two times paler than usually. She was still speaking in that foreign language. Dark seemed to decipher it and a odd gleam flashed crossed in his eyes.

"Emiko, step on it. We need to get to the house quick." He said in a eerily calm voice that didn't fit him at all. Emiko nodded and went faster. Within minutes they were in the driveway of the Niwa household. Dark unbuckled himself then Krad and picked her up. To anyone that didn't know, it would look like the blonde was seizing. But that was not the case. No, this one was much more troublesome. She kept on muttering. Dark was half way to the house when she started wailing. He almost dropped her out of pure shock. Satoshi was wide eyed and Daisuke clung to Emiko. The blonde, oblivious to the world, was stuck in a horrendous nightmare.

**************************************************************

"_They'll get me back, I can guarantee that." Krad hissed, holding her bleeding shoulder. Daemon licked the blood of his dagger, watching the blonde's breath become more labored._

"_Oh, now who's to saw they aren't happier without a homicidal maniac such as yourself?" Daemon smiled sweetly all while saying this. Sickeningly sweet. Krad staggered to her feet, and charged at him. She punched him with all of her remaining strength._

"_You bastard! Stop lying!" She glared venomously and jumped back to her feet, Daemon smiled again and wiped the blood from his busted lip._

"_Oh come on, sweetheart. You and Mousy fought for centuries, do you honestly think he'd want you of all people? You poor naive thing you." Daemon tsked lightly. _

"_Don't. Call. Me. That!" Krad hissed through gritted teeth. Her pupils were pure slits. Daemon just laughed at the intimidating beauty._

"_Oh, darlin'. You're hilarious you know. Thinking I would listen to a little whore." Daemon shook his head, chuckling maniacally. This just pissed Krad off further. She took a deep breath to level her head._

"_Alright, if you're so smart," Sarcasm dripped like poison from her voice, "Tell me this one thing. If I'm such a nuisance, then why does Dark insist that he loves me, and want you gone?" This awarded her a kick to the stomach._

"_You really are pathetic aren't you?" Daemon was now circling her, looking at her like she was fine cuisine._

"_You fell in love with the person you were created to hunt down and exterminate. Add that to your cynical nature, and you are nothing of worth even to the poorest and lowliest of vermin." Daemon grimaced in disgust at the fallen angel._

"_You prick! Shut the hell up!" Krad yelled, eyes full of hatred. Anger and aggression rolled off of the angel in waves. Daemon looked at the sky in the dark realm with which they currently resided, seeming to listen closely to something Krad herself couldn't hear. This agitated her far beyond her limits._

"_Would you pay attention you stupid fuck!" Daemon whipped his head back in her direction and briskly walked until he stood mere inches in front of her. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him._

"_If you say anything like that again, I'm afraid you'll have to wash out that pretty little mouth of yours." He smirked as she seethed. She twitched. He shook his head then smiled evilly._

"_Looks like there are very few ways to teach you lessons. Oh, well I guess I'll use that so-called lover of yours." Golden eyes widened, her left eye twitched sporadically._

"_Leave him out of this." She warned. She sounded calm and collected, even started to look it too, but she knew her fuse was at it's last millimeters. Daemon pulled back, still smiling._

"_No matter. He got himself into this. Right when he associated himself with you." He took out a dagger. He cut into her stomach, earning a lurch of pain and surprise from the blonde. He kept her still by straddling her and continued his message._

'_Well Mousy,' He thought venomously, 'Welcome to the game.' _

************************************************************

"What the hell?!?!" Dark had laid Krad on the couch, and now there was blood soaking the front of her shirt. She kept squirming around. He pulled her shirt up to mid torso. Written on her stomach was a message.

'Welcome To The Game, Mousy.'

Dark snarled. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water.

'I hope this works.' He thought. He dumped the glass over her head.

"Aaaaaahhh!" She screamed as she bolted upright on the couch. She looked around a couple of times.

"Good, that woke you up." Dark spoke from beside her. Krad's golden eyes narrowed and she launched herself on the relieved thief.

"Thanks for waking me up, but next time use something a little warmer."

"Ya know, you really attract bad luck." Dark looked thoughtful for a moment. Krad frowned. He was right, she did have a lot of 'accidents'.

"Why is that? Before my first run in with Death, I had very good luck. Most of the time. At least it was never this bad." She said without meaning to.

"I bet it's because of that Demon of yours. Daemon." He practically growled those words. She considered that for a moment.

"Didn't you say before that a phantom saved me the first time?" She asked, a full reign on her suspicion.

"Yeah. Who the hell was that anyway?" Then something clicked in the seraph's mind. It had to have been Daemon. She hadn't felt him through everything before that.

'You're very smart. Congratulations. Now, you have to stop me.' She jumped at the sudden appearance of his voice in her head. In her mind's eye she could see him laughing. Dark watched with concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked, the usual cockiness in his attitude completely gone.

"It was Daemon. The phantom. He just told me so." She inwardly cursed at the shakiness in her voice. Uh,oh. His pupils dilated a tiny bit in anger, a look not normally seen. It was scary. And Daisuke just happened to walk in at that moment. He took a look at Dark's eyes and just about fainted. Instead, he stammered.

"Uh, Mom just wanted me to tell you guys that, uh, dinner's ready." Then he raced up the stairs.

"Did he say anything else?" Dark hissed. Krad knew that if he didn't calm down soon, someone was going to get injured. So she stood up and walked up to the chair he sat in and sat down on his lap, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck.

"No, now can we please get off this subject." She looked at him through her lashes. Her golden eyes were large and innocent. Dark calmed down almost instantly. She smirked on the inside. She just knew that would work. He wrapped his arms around her, they stayed like that in a companionable silence for a few minutes before Dark nudged her. She stood up and grabbed his hand as he too got up. They walked into the dining room. Daisuke and Satoshi walked in behind them. Daisuke slightly hid behind the stoic blunette. Both former curses had to suppress their laughter. Satoshi glared at Dark. Emiko was just confused, though she knew that her eldest 'son' had done something. And that it had to do with her youngest son. She just shrugged as everyone sat down. Of course, not even this went without an argument. Satoshi and Dark ended up yelling at each other, ending when Krad hit them both in the back of their heads. After dinner, there was a knock on the front door. Emiko answered it. A child, about eight or nine, walked into the walkway. She had silvery blonde hair that went to her waist, shimmering cornflower blue eyes, and light skin. She was a very pretty little girl, and she looked so familiar…

"Yula?" Krad asked incredulously upon seeing the girl. The girl, Yula, smiled and nodded before hugging the shocked seraph. Dark walked in and almost burst out laughing. Krad looked kind of like a goldfish, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping. She blinked and closed her mouth, still looking at little Yula Lorena. Dark spotted the girl and it was Krad's turn to laugh. Now he looked like a goldfish. Dark blushed lightly and glared at the laughing angel. Yula stayed quiet, causing worry to form in both adult's chests.

"Yula, what are you doing here?" Krad asked, kneeling down beside the small child.

"Momma told me to come here." Yula answered simply. Dark locked eye contact with Krad for a moment before asking.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm supposed to send a message. She said that she'll be coming for you real soon." Yula answered, sending dread shooting through the angels' spines. Krad swallowed thickly before forcing a smile.

"Come on. You must be hungry." She picked the youth up and sat her on her hip. To anyone who didn't already know better, they looked like mother and child. Even Dark noticed that. Emiko walked in with a cup of apple juice and handed it to the little girl. Yula walked into the living room.

"Now, on a brighter note, you two will be going to school tomorrow. Here are your uniforms." She handed them each a box. Krad stared at it blandly, wondering why Emiko had signed them up for school. She shrugged it off though.

"Well, I've had a pretty rough day, so I'm going to sleep." She announced, walking upstairs to her room a.k.a. the guest room. She took a quick, warm shower and brushed her teeth before going to bed. About an hour after she fell into the black abyss commonly known as sleep, she was awakened by the door opening. The light from the hall illuminated the figure's almost silver hair.

"Krad? Are you awake?" Yula asked timidly.

"I am now." Krad replied before yawning. She sat up and stretched her arms. The silvery haired girl stepped in the door.

"My mommy told me to tell you something, and not to tell anyone else." Yula said, guilt and regret filling her once sweet and innocent voice. Krad patted the spot on the bed beside her. Yula sat down next to the still tired angel.

"What did the old hag have to say now?" Mentioning that horrid woman did not help with her mood.

"She said that you had to come back home." Yula said, a tear slipping down her pale cheek. She knew exactly what she had just gotten the older girl into. She knew what that man wanted from her old friend. All either of them wanted was an heir. A child, because neither Yula nor Krad was good enough for them. She hated that man, that demon. He had taken away her daddy. They'd all been brought back into this world, but he'd taken her daddy away again. Boris had really changed, she knew that, but he still killed him again anyway. Oh yes, she most definitely hated Daemon Hikari.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Oh my gosh! I haven't updated in so long! So sorry guys.


	9. Gone :LEMON:

If I owned it, do you think I'd be writing this?

Warning: Major Lemon

________________________________________________

~ Chapter Nine ~

It had been hours later when Krad had sent Yula to bed, after the child had had a heartbreaking breakdown. She'd just started crying, for no apparent reason at all. When asked, all she responded with was that it had something to do with her daddy. Krad had felt the guilt sink in, though she knew that the child had already forgiven her. That just made her feel worse. She'd taken the girl's biological father away forever. Though Yula had a huge heart, she had suffered more sorrow than a child her age should. Yula would never say that, but the cold 'what ifs' could be seen in her eyes. After breakfast, Dark noticed that Krad was far quieter than normal and looked like she hadn't had a wink of sleep at all. He knew that something was bothering her, a lot. And he decided to confront her about it, but not at the moment. He kept his eyes on the table, those miserable golden eyes were just way too much to look at. Emiko noticed but wasn't nearly as subtle about it.

"What's the matter?" She asked, soothingly gentle. Krad gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Nothing, Emiko-san. Why do you ask?" She said, her voice hoarse and scratchy. The voice of a person who'd been crying. In truth, everything was wrong for her. She loved it here. This was her new family. It wasn't fair that she had to leave it all behind.

'Life isn't fair.' She thought bitterly. Daisuke watched, oblivious to what was going on, and wondered why Krad seemed so depressed. Sure, she'd never been the happiest person, but the redhead had never seen her in such a state. And it scared him at how she kept glancing at the knife set on the wall by the stove. Then she would sigh and return to eating in small nibbles. Was she really going to do it? Was she going to attempt to kill herself? With that look, he'd have to say 'yes'. He turned back to his plate, worried for the blonde's health, mental and physical. Dark noticed it too, and it worried him a lot more than it worried the redhead. He had known the blonde for centuries, and she'd never, ever acted this depressed. Or at least, she never showed it. Krad stood from the table.

"Please, excuse me." She said, heading back to her room upstairs. She crawled under the comforter miserably. She sniffled and Stared at the wall through teary eyes. She sighed after a while and stood and stretched. She called Yula in.

"Tomorrow I'll leave, but there's one thing I'd like to do before I never get the chance again." Yula nodded sadly and left to her own room a.k.a. the living room. She stayed in her room for another hour before she took a shower, changed clothes, brushed her hair and teeth and climbed down the stairs again.

"Hey Dark?" She called. Dark walked lazily out of the kitchen to stand in front her, worry shining clear in his eyes.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if there was anything going on today like a festival or something." Krad said, smiling to show that she was untroubled. How fake. And Dark noticed too but he didn't push her on it, deciding that if she was going to tell him anything that it would be on her own free will.

"Yeah, there's one in the next town." Dark answered. Krad grinned and asked him if they could go.

"Sure." Dark answered before asking Emiko if they could borrow her car. Of course, Emiko agreed. Dark ran up the stairs to take a shower and get ready. He came back down ten minutes later, wearing loose black cargo pants and a tight black athletic shirt. His hair was still slightly damp and not in it's usual spiky hairdo. They left. When they arrived, Krad dragged Dark to the tickets counter.

"I swear, you're bi-polar." Dark smirked.

"Why do you say that?" Krad asked, confused.

"This morning you looked ready to kill yourself, and now you're as hyper as With." Dark chuckled. Krad rolled her eyes.

"I told you what would happen if you keep doing that." In spite, Krad rolled her eyes again. Dark groaned.

Four Hours Later

Krad giggled, clutching her stuffed tiger to her chest. Dark wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning slightly against her.

"No, the funniest part was when we had to share our ferris wheel seat with that old woman and you kissed me and started trailing kisses down my neck and the old lady screamed something about how young people nowadays were too intimate and she spilt her drink on us." Krad argued, leaning on Dark's chest as they arrived at their car. They got inside, Dark driving and Krad sitting beside him. Krad decided something. There was something else she wanted to try before she had to leave, and she would do it tonight. They arrived home, still laughing and talking. Until they reached the door and Emiko yanked it open.

"I heard that you two played hooky today." She said sternly. Krad looked at the ground, hugging her tiger tighter. Dark looked at the bush beside the house, memorizing the way the leaves looked. Emiko sighed.

"I'm not mad at either of you, just a little disappointed. I'm glad you both had fun, but I don't want you to skip school ever again, understood?" Emiko asked. The teens in front of her looked up and nodded.

"Good, now go to your respective rooms." Emiko pointed to the stairs. It was almost time for dinner. They stayed in their rooms for a few hours, Dark listening to music and Krad looking at her clothes selection for anything even remotely sexy. Emiko called everyone down for dinner. Daisuke made it half way down the stairs before tripping and rolling the rest of the way down, while Dark and Krad walked at more leisurely pace. After dinner, which consisted of fried rice, chicken, and tea, they headed to bed. Krad took a breath to calm her racing pulse and slipped on an old white shirt that barely covered her. She snuck into Dark's room and roused him from his slumber.

"Dark, there's something I'd like to try, and I need your help." She said huskily in his ear. Dark shivered as her hands roamed his chest, his stomach and stopped at the waistband of his boxers.

"And what do you need my help for?" He asked, lust dancing in his eyes as he pulled her onto the bed. He laid on top of her, nibbling on her throat.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little experiment. I'd like to now how sex feels." She bent her neck to give him better access. He sucked on the space between her throat and shoulder. She moaned in response. Dark eagerly ripped the shirt off of her, leaving her in nothing but a dark blue lace lingerie set. He grinned and removed the top with his mouth. She moaned as he traced his tongue around her areola. He nipped a bit, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath as pleasure her shot through her body.

"Now it's my turn." She grinned, as she ripped off his boxers and threw them to the floor. She smiled at him momentarily.

"See anything you like?" Dark asked, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Yeah, and you?" She asked as she bit her lip. She grinded against him. He licked his lips as she put her lips around the crown, her hand on the shaft. She moved her mouth up and down, nipping lightly. He moaned loudly, silently thanking God that the walls were soundproof. She smirked and began sucking along while nipping. He breathed heavily sighing as he exploded into her mouth. He ripped off her panties and slipped a single finger inside of her and she went crazy. He leaned over to kiss her, his thrust coming faster and harder and just when she thought she was about to come, he pulled his fingers out and positioned his cock in-between her center teasing her until she was dripping wet, then he drove his cock all the way in. She let out a sharp cry of pain. He didn't hear her and kept going, his thrusts becoming harder and faster. Her hands roamed over his chest and washboard abs he shuddered releasing himself inside of her and fell on top of her breathing heavily, grinning down at the flushed woman.

"So, how are your calculations?"

"I like it." She replied, totally dazed and unaware of her surroundings. And of course Daisuke had chose that moment to open the door and walk in. His nose began to bleed and he fainted. His left leg twitched. His eyes were swirly.

"Daisuke?" Krad asked, slowly coming back to her senses.

"Wow, if I'd known you'd be this out of it, I wouldn't have done anything." Dark breathed, despite his words, trailing a finger down her naked body. She swatted his hand away, groaning as she stretched. Her shoulders felt a little tense.

"Here." Dark said as he gently massaged her shoulders.

"Are you a mind reader?" She asked.

"No, you said that out loud." Dark smirked at her blonde moment.

"Sure. Is he going to be alright?" She asked, pointing at Daisuke's twitching body.

"Don't know. After I get re dressed, I'll take him back to his room and we'll see what he remembers in the morning." Dark answered, grabbing his boxers and slipping them on before he got out of bed and picked the teen up. When he walked out of the room, Krad fell back on his pillows and sighed. She was sad that she couldn't experience that again, but she had to begin packing a small bag. She got out of bed again and pulled on an oversized t-shirt before she left the room. She walked back down the hall to her own room and opened her small wardrobe. She pulled out two suits of clothes and stuffed them into a backpack. She hid the backpack under the bed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote a quick message and slipped back into Dark's room unnoticed. She saw him on the bed with his eyes closed. She crossed the room and laid down next to him. They both fell asleep smiling.

*******************************************************

Krad awoke to the morning light the next morning. She glanced beside her to see that Dark was still asleep. She kissed his cheek and grabbed the note she had written the night before and placed it on the pillow where her head had been. She ran to her room and grabbed her back pack and changed clothes quickly. She went to the hall where Yula was waiting for her.

"Alright, where do I go for them to pick me up. I want you to stay here for me." Yula told her where to go and she left.

An hour later

Dark woke up and saw that Krad was gone and in her place was a small paper reading: 'I'm sorry. I love you'. And checked around the house. She was gone.


End file.
